


A Day in The Agreste Household

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: Just a lovely day Adrien Agreste spends with his family.





	A Day in The Agreste Household

Adrien woke up to the sun shining on his face. He slowly opened his eyes, to see birds now sitting on the branch outside his window, and started to chirp. He slowly turning to face the other side of his bed, careful not to wake his sleeping beauty. He smiled at the way she was so relaxed, the dark bags that had been underneath her eyes for the past few weeks, finally starting to fade. She was so vulnerable right now, so defenseless, and he loved how she trusted him with her life, to protect her. She'd been up the past couple weeks, days at a time,  making sure their youngest was happy, and wouldn't wake _him_ up. But when he finally found out, he made sure she'd get her rest, and he'd take care of everything. She shifted, her eyes starting to open, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Good morning, beautiful." He mumbled against her skin.

She smiled, turning to face him.

"Morning."

He leaned in to kiss her, but right before his lips touched hers a knock came at the door, ruining the moment.

"Mommy!" Emma called.

She was their only daughter, but she was their eldest child, at the age of six.

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Louis is crying again."

"Okay, honey."

She moved to get out of bed, but Adrien stopped her.

"I've got this Princess, you need your rest."

"Adrien, I'm fine. Besides, it's not like I wasn't up when she called me."

"I know," He kissed her forehead, pushing her back down on the bed and laying the covers on top of her, "But your exhausted, and you need your beauty sleep."

She knew he wasn't going to let her win this one, so she gave in and made herself more comfortable under the covers, eyes falling closed. He watched her peaceful until Emma's insistent knocking on the door reminded him he was supposed to be with Louis. He opened the door, Emma deciding to leave, now that her job was done. _She'd probably gone back to sleep_ , he mused,  _she loves sleeping in, just like her mother._ He walked into the living room, to find Hugo sitting on the rocking chair next to Louis's crib. He was their middle child, only four years old and Louis, he was their youngest, at the age of seven months. Hugo pointed to the crib.

"Daddy! Louis made poo poo!"

_So that's why he was crying._

He picked his son up, and carefully carried him over to the changing table. He threw the old diaper away, got him into a new one, and he immediately stopped crying. He carried his son into the kitchen, and placed him in his highchair. He called Hugo into the kitchen, asking him to see if he could wake up Emma. They all knew how hard of a task it was. After a good ten minutes, Emma finally came down, rubbing her eyes from the sudden light.

"Emma, Sweetie, I need you to feed Louis for me, okay?"

She nodded, and walked over to the cabinet to retrieve Louis's meal, and a spoon. She came back, and started to feed him. Meanwhile, Hugo and Adrien, made breakfast. Hugo wanted blueberry pancakes, so that's what they made. Just as they finished, Marinette walked into the kitchen.

"Mari, you should be in bed."

"I'm fine, Adrien. Besides, the pancakes smell delicious, I couldn't wait!"

She smiled at her family, before sitting down at the table. When Adrien made breakfast, he always put a little spin on it. Like today, for example, he made them into fun shapes. For her, he had made little hearts, for Emma some stars, for Hugo, a variety of shapes, and the same for himself. He set the table,  with the help of Hugo and Emma, since she'd finished feeding Louis. Now, the family sat at the table, eating their pancakes. 

"So, Princess, hows your new line coming?"

After the defeat of Hawkmoth, when the world found out Gabriel Agreste was in fact him, The Agreste Empire lost their head designer, and boss. Adrien knew he'd never be the head of his fathers' company, fashion just not in his nature. But it was in Marinette's, and since they'd recently started dating, he'd been having her come to meeting's and creating designs. Before they knew it, he'd proposed, they were married, and she'd become the new head of the Agreste Empire. 

"Great!"

And then she went off on a whole rant, her kids not understanding anything she was saying, while he listens intently to the whole thing.

"Mommy, what about the dress you promised you'd make me?"

"It's almost done, Sweetheart. Do you want me to show you?"

She nodded, and Marinette took her hand, and led her to her sewing room. Adrien picked up Louis, and took Hugo's hand in his other one, and followed after his wife, and daughter. Emma gasped when she laid eyes on the dress. She let go of Marinette's hand, and ran over to the mannequin.

"Mommy! Mommy! Is  _this_ my dress?"

She laughed.

"Yes, Sweetie!"

She jumped, and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Can you finish it  _now?"_

And the rest of their morning consisted of sewing, and finishing Emma's dress. A little after noon, Emma was wearing her finished creation, and putting on a little fashion show for her family. They laughed, and clapped, and had a great time. At one, they decided to go out for lunch, with Emma begging to wear her new dress. They walked to a restaurant, two blocks away, Emma and Hugo each holding one of Adrien's hands, and Louis in his stroller, being pushed by Marinette. They ate, lunch was great, and then they headed back home.

 

—«·»—

 

It was now nighttime, and Emma, Hugo, and Louis were all asleep. Adrien crawled into bed, wearing his briefs, Marinette in a tank top and booty shorts. He held his arm out for her, and she moved over to him, his arm under her now, wrapping her in a tight embrace. She put her head on his chest, and closed her eyes.  _She really did look so peaceful like this_ , he thought to himself.

"G'night, Adrien." She mumbled.

"Goodnight, Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! I'd love to know what you think! :)
> 
> Come leave me a prompt request [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lovelyliliana101)!


End file.
